Teaching a Dog New Tricks
by Quiet Escapist
Summary: (One-shot) Inuyasha learns a little more about Kagome's time...like something called a 'French kiss'. Rated for content.


Disclaimer: Don't own any Inuyasha characters. Sad, but true.  
  
A/N I guess this idea came after reading all those stories where Inuyasha is a 'kissing god'. I wanted him to be a bit more 'inexperienced' I guess (heh heh). So, the game the girls are playing is called 'I have never...' or something like that, it's a drinking game but since there's no underage drinking in my stories, Coke is the drink of choice, lol. Ok, enough of me talking, read on!  
  
---------------------  
  
Kagome stared down at the empty space in the well as a group of butterflies settled themselves in her stomach. She had perched herself on the lip of the well, her slim legs dangling into the well's darkness while her hands firmly held onto the cracked wood she sat on, reading to push off at any moment. She bit her lip nervously as she hesitated, remembering the events of the day before that brought her to this point.

..................

It had been too long since Kagome spent any real time with her friends. Between her time spent in the feudal era, and all her homework and makeup tests in the present era, she had little time to herself, let alone any time to spend reconnecting with her three best friends. Feeling the need to get away from the stresses of her double life, she suggested a 'girl's night in' and her friends readily accepted, all of them coming together later that night at Yuka's house.  
  
So there they were, four sugar infused girls forming a circle on the floor, each of them holding shot glasses of Coke while they waited for Ayumi's statement.  
  
"I have never...." she began, flipping her wavy black hair away from her face as she looked upwards, as if the words she was searching for were on the ceiling. "I have never...cheated on a test!"  
  
The rest of the girls downed their pop, each of them taking turns to reel off their stories about how they managed to write tests while sneaking glances at a formula-covered palm or off a neighbour. Laughter filled the room as Eri animatedly acted out the time she was caught by her math teacher, which ultimately ended up with her in detention.  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she watched her friends falling over each other giggling. As much as she loved the feudal era and everything it in, she still missed the carefree times she had with her friends. She missed being able to just act her age and gossip about boys, clothes and movie stars. Every time she went through the well she felt like she matured, pushing aside her schoolgirl self to deal with death and demons.  
  
Kagome was pulled out of her short daze when she noticed the others looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to take her turn.  
  
_What else haven't I done?_ Kagome thought as she racked her brain for something...normal. She'd battled demons and befriended monks and demon slayers, not to mention a certain hanyou. She'd saved lives and help destroy some, but nothing 'normal' was coming to mind.  
  
Her three friends watched her impatiently as she pondered her next words.  
  
"Come on Kagome, think of something," Eri pressured.  
  
Kagome looked down into her now full shot glass of fizzy liquid as a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"I have never French kissed a boy," she confessed and watched the others to see who would drink. Ayumi and Yuka tipped back their glasses, leaving Kagome a little shocked. Ayumi had a boyfriend so it was common knowledge in the group about her 'experiences', but Yuka...  
  
"When did this happen? When were you going to tell me?" she cried out. _Have I been gone that much? How much else have I missed?  
_  
Yuka gave a dismissive wave with her hand.  
  
"Last week at a party, it was nothing really, just some guy. But that's beside the point right now-"  
  
"Kagome," Ayumi piped up, finishing Yuka's thought. "You mean you have a boyfriend and you haven't French kissed him yet?"  
  
A faint blush spread across Kagome's cheeks and she laughed nervously, the other girls eying her intently.  
  
"Not really." The others gasped in surprise and leaned forward, the conversation suddenly getting interesting.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kagome's blush deepened. "I don't know!"  
  
But she did know. They were both too shy. After they kissed the first time in Kaguya's castle, Kagome had felt bold enough to kiss him again later on. It was quick and she barely felt his lips, but it was enough to make him blush though he did lightly kiss her back. In the weeks that followed, she waited for him to make a move, but nothing happened...  
  
Kagome sighed. "We've only kissed a couple times..."  
  
She trailed off when she noticed the devilish grins her friends sported, each of them sneaking glances at each other as if devising a secret plan.  
  
And that's when the game changed to Truth or Dare.

.................

Kagome sighed as she disappeared down the well, deciding it was best to get it over with. Personally, she wasn't one to back down from a dare, but that wasn't why she was nervous. She did want to kiss him. But not a quick peck on the lips like before. She wanted to really kiss him, but she didn't know how he'd react...or if he even knew how.  
  
_Not that I exactly know how to either, but did they even kiss like that in the feudal era?_  
  
When she reached the other side, her feet landed softly on the firm ground as a plan took shape in her mind. She waited patiently at the bottom with her bag until Inuyasha peered over the ledge a minute later, just like she thought he would. She smiled at him as he eyed her curiously.  
  
"What are you waiting for, wench?"  
  
"My bag's really heavy. Can you help me up?"  
  
He keh'd as he reached down to pull up the bulging yellow bag before he hoisted her up, setting her down on the ground beside him gently. Quickly Kagome scanned the surrounding area; a bit relieved when she couldn't spot anyone, though the butterflies in her stomach continued to swarm.  
  
The hanyou moved to shoulder the bag and she panicked, feeling like her chance would soon be lost. She reached out and roughly grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. I have something...uh...I want to give you."  
  
He cocked at eyebrow at her and she fidgeted under his gaze.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's umm...a surprise! Here, come here," she said as she sat down against the well, patting the ground beside her. He eyed her warily and she silently berated him for not making this any easier.  
  
She gave him an innocent smile and he gave in, seating himself beside her, his legs crossed with his arms tucked across his chest into the sleeves of his haori. His golden eyes studied her, and she could sense his growing suspicion.  
  
"Okay, now um.... close you eyes."  
  
"What for?!" His ears twitched in annoyance as Kagome gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the s-word that was at the tip of her tongue. _Why does he have to be so difficult?  
_  
"Just do it!"  
  
He huffed as he obediently closed his eyes, a scowl settling itself on his face. She shifted so that she was kneeling in front of him, watching as his little white ears swivelled to catch the sounds of her movement. Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest as she slowly leaned forward. She wondered if he could hear it and decided that he probably could, but she couldn't back out now.  
  
_Just do it already_, she told herself. She moved in and closed her eyes, pressing her lips against his softly. She could tell his body was relaxing when he realized what she was doing. _So far so good...  
_  
A pool of warmth began to settle in her stomach at the feel of his warm lips pressed against her own. _It's now or never_, she decided as she parted her lips.

................

He could tell there was something strange about her the moment she showed up in the well, but that thought had been pushed to the back of his mind when she kissed him. The warmth from her soft lips spread through his body and released all traces of the tension he had previously held. His mind became hazy as the gentle scent of vanilla and something that was purely Kagome wrapped around him.  
  
His eyes suddenly opened in shock as something foreign entered his mouth. Pulling back abruptly, the back of his head came into contact with the edge of the well, a dull pain exploding behind his eyes. He managed to push it aside though as he tried to comprehend what just happened.  
  
"Was that...?" he began, trying to get a hold of the thoughts rushing through his mind. "Was that your tongue?!"  
  
She blushed furiously as she sat there before him, her head bowed and her dark bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It was just... something I wanted to try," she finally managed to get out, trying to avoid his gaze, her delicate hands fidgeting in her lap.  
  
"Keh, well what were you trying to do? Taste what I ate for lunch?"  
  
"No!" she spat out, becoming a bit agitated by his attitude and lack of understanding. "It was just...it's...oh nevermind!"  
  
She let out a heavy breath, and he was sure she would storm off at any moment, but she didn't. His heart tightened in his chest as he watched the way she knelt before him, her hands clasped in her lap and her face turned downward away from his gaze... she looked so rejected.  
  
If there was one thing he hated most, it was seeing her upset. Especially when he was the one who upset her.  
  
_Even though I'm not sure what the fuck I did...  
_  
"Was that...one of your 'future' things?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, wanting to avoid a yelling match with the girl.  
  
The question caught her a bit off guard, but she nodded after a moment's consideration. He let her answer settle in his mind as he recalled all the other times Kagome had tried to explain some of the things from her time. Most of the time she explained because he asked her to, but sometimes she would just tell him things about her time, like comparing the difference in customs and the way people lived.  
  
_So was that what she was doing? Trying to teach me something else about her time?  
_  
Kagome slowly began to stand up and leave but he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the ground, surprising both her and himself.  
  
"Do it again," he said quickly, fighting the blush that was rushing to the surface.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I said do it again." He tugged a bit on her arm, drawing her closer to him. His heart began to pound in his chest, and he felt his ears twitch involuntarily.  
  
She hesitated for a moment, searching his amber eyes like she was questioning his sudden change of heart. Feeling satisfied with the total honesty in his expression, she lowered her eyes and moved even closer to him, bringing her lips mere inches away from his. Her warm breath burned against his skin, and the air around them suddenly becoming very thick.  
  
It was all Inuyasha could do to remind himself to breathe as he waited for her to make a move. Her soft eyes locked momentarily with his, and he swallowed hard as she lowered her eyes again, closing the distance between them and pressing her soft lips onto his cautiously.  
  
A heat began to form in Inuyasha's stomach at the touch, and he revelled in the warmth that radiated of her petite frame. It wasn't too long before she became more confident, pressing her lips more firmly against his own before parting her lips again like before. But this time a throaty growl escaped from Inuyasha as her tongue slide over his, new sensations coursing through his body as she explored him slowly.  
  
He moved his hands down to grip her waist and he pulled her into his lap, wanting to get as close to her as possible. He couldn't explain it but now that he had her, he felt like he never wanted to let her go. Her sweet taste lingered on his tongue every time she pulled away slightly, and it left him wanting more.  
  
Bringing his one hand up to the back of her neck, it tangled in her raven tresses as he boldly moved forward to explore her own mouth. He wasn't exactly sure if he was doing it 'right', so he let his instinct guide him; but if the soft sigh from Kagome were any indication, then it must have meant he was doing something right. The heat that had begun in Inuyasha's stomach spread through his entire body, his head swimming as Kagome filled his senses  
  
But she completely pulled away from him all too soon, their heavy breathing the only sound between them as they continued to sit there. Inuyasha opened his eyes, watching the girl in his lap as she kept her eyes downcast, trying to control the emotions stirring in her. He did the same, trying to soothe the way his heated blood seemed to rush through his veins, making him feel...invincible.  
  
She raised her gaze to his face, the blush nearly faded from her face giving her cheeks a rosy hue. Her brown eyes melting as she looked into his, making his stomach flip. His gaze fell to her swollen lips, a rush of energy surging through his body as he anticipated the next kiss. His own lips tingled with excitement as he leaned forward to close the distance between them once more.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled a shrill voice from somewhere in the distance, effectively ruining the moment as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over the two.  
  
Inuyasha growled in annoyance as Kagome abruptly jumped up and straightened her uniform. Their group of friends entered the clearing a moment later and she rushed over to greet them, ignoring the grumbling hanyou she left on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha got up reluctantly and shouldered the bulging yellow bag, rubbing the back of his abused head as he walked off to join the group.  
  
If _that_...what they just did... was another thing from the future, then he wanted to learn more about Kagome's time.  
  
-------------------  
  
A/N Okay, I'm not saying that they didn't 'French' in the past. They might have for all I know. But Inuyasha thinks it's a 'future' thing because he'd never been kissed like that...well, you get the idea.  
  
This is the second time I've ever written a kiss scene, so I'm happy it didn't turn out as awkward as my first one. lol. But I'm a little unsure about the rating, so if you think I should up the rating, tell me and I'll do so. But I think it's okay because it's just a kiss, right?  
  
So click on the little button on the left and tell me what you think, ta! 


End file.
